


Rainy Days

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, IgNyx - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, There May Be Future Chapters Who Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Nyx owns Selena's, a humble coffee shop. Ignis is a big-shot executive, with an office in the modern sky-rise just across the street. "Excellent coffee" (according to Nyx) brings the two together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx offers shelter and coffee to a random (and very attractive) stranger caught in the rain. Awkward flirting ensues.

“Hey,” Nyx opened the door enough to poke his head out to talk to Hot Guy in Glasses, who’d been huddling under the tiny awning of his humble coffee shop. “Looks like it won’t be letting up anytime soon. Why don’t you come in for a cup of coffee?”

The man gave him a cursory glance before curling his lips into a tight smile. “My office is just across the street.”

Holy fuck, that voice. Nyx amended the nickname to Hot Guy in Glasses with a Sexy Accent. “Well,” Nyx drew out the word. “You can either wait out here in the cold and maybe get rained on a bit more, or wait inside and get comfy warm while nursing a cup of excellent coffee.”

Another glance, another small smile. “Thank you but –”

Just then, lightning flashed across the purple-blue sky and thunder boomed shortly after. The rain, which had already been torrential, poured almost impossibly harder.

Hot Guy in Glasses with a Sexy Accent sighed. “Very well then,” he said. “I hope your coffee is as good as you say it is.”

Nyx grinned happily. “Not good. Excellent.” He opened the door a bit wider to let the man in. The welcome bells tinkled behind them as the door closed, and Nyx could have sworn that Hot Guy in Glasses with a Sexy Accent smiled a slightly bigger, happier smile.

Thank fuck for Crowe’s silly soft-opening gift.

“Have a seat,” Nyx said, pulling out a chair with a little flourish. “I’ll fix you a cup of our house blend.”

“Thank you,” was the polite reply.

Preparing a Galahdian brew was second-nature to Nyx, so he was able to keep most of his attention on Hot Guy (the nickname was apt but a bit long) as he pulled out the beans and spices.

With his shock of elegantly tousled hair, brilliant green eyes, graceful neck, and shapely legs and ass, Hot Guy could pass for a model. With his no-nonsense briefcase and impeccably tailored suit, however, Nyx put his bet on banker or maybe a lawyer. Those were the kinds of offices housed in the building across the street – the Caelum Towers – after all.

Nyx heaved a regretful sigh. Way out of his league. Still, he scribbled a note on the cup and hoped for the best.

“Here you go. I made it to-go just in case the rain lets up and –”

Almost as quickly as the rain fell, the sky was now rapidly clearing up. Nyx let out a rueful laugh.

Hot Guy coughed, hiding a laugh of his own behind a gloved fist. “How much do I owe you?”

“No, no. It’s on the house. I invited you, remember?” Nyx said, holding out the cup of coffee.

Hot Guy looked about to argue but decided to just accept the treat. “Thank you again. I’ll pay you back one of these days.”

“That’s…. that’s not necessary. I’m happy to uh… help.”

Wow, Nyx. Lame.

Hot Guy seemed to think so, too, if the way he was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing was any indication.

Fuck, Nyx thought. That’s sexy as all get out.

“Well, I better get going. I have a ten thirty,” Hot Guy said.

“Sure, sure,” Nyx said distractedly, eyes bouncing around to keep from staring at those sinful lips.

“I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Hot Guy turned around and exited his shop.

“That was pathetic,” Libertus told him from behind the counter.

“Shut up.”

Libertus just chuckled at him.

Nyx was about to head back into the back office when he spied a white card on the table that Hot Guy just left.

 

_**Ignis Scientia, CFO** _

_**Lucis Caelum Group of Companies** _

 

Fuck, he was really way out of Nyx’s league.

But at least he’s got a name and a number. That’s gotta count for something, right?

Let Libertus laugh all he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This can be expanded into something more. Let's see where my muses take me with this. ^_^
> 
> In the meantime, please let me know what you think. You can also say hello to me on Tumblr. I'm raidelle there, too. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis couldn't decide whether to call Nyx or not. Fortunately, Nyx decides to take it out of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a follow up to what began as a random idea that got transformed into a mini fic. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> PSA: Please don't call Nyx's number. :LOL:

Ignis Scientia is not a hopeless romantic. He isn’t even sentimental. Ignis Scientia is a practical man who always does what is needed (and more) and has no time for frivolity. But here he is, staring at a long-empty paper cup of coffee with a note scribbled on it in a scratchy script.

Is my coffee excellent or what?  
□ Yes.  
□ No. It’s better than excellent!  
Call 336-998-5742. I welcome customer feedback! ;)  
~ Nyx

It has only been two days but it feels infinitely longer, possibly because this is the longest Ignis has ever let an item in his to-do list remain unattended. Of course it may also possibly be because Nyx has not called him either, despite the business card left precisely in the middle of the table where he’d sat at for ten minutes. But he doesn’t like to think about that.

With a sigh, Ignis removes his glasses and massages the bridge of his nose and his temples. His pulsing headache tells him that he is due for another cup of coffee and he briefly considers calling Nyx, partially to get his caffeine fix and partially to scratch the itch and hear that delightfully rugged voice.

“Astrals, this is ridiculous,” Ignis mutters to himself.

Just then, his laptop pings with the notification of LCGC’s internal messaging app. He debates with himself for a few seconds whether or not to check the message, before he sighs again and admits to himself that no, he can’t let it go unanswered.

1:04 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: igs do u have a 130?

1:04 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: i asked iris and she said ur free until 4 today.

1:05 PM. I. Scientia, CFO: That answers your question then, doesn’t it?

1:05 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: who pissed in ur cornflakes this morning?

1:05 PM. I. Scientia, CFO: My apologies. I have a terrible headache and you know how I get when I am deprived of caffeine.

1:06 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: lol thats ok. but speaking of caffeine, this guy here says ur going 2 want to see him.

Ignis takes a moment to smile at the “lol” that Gladio had typed. Most likely an influence of his boyfriend, an up-and-coming photographer who is probably the sunniest, friendliest person Ignis has had the fortune to meet.

Shaking his head, Ignis types back.

1:07 PM. I. Scientia, CFO: And why, pray tell, does this person assume that? Did you tell him my policy regarding unscheduled visitors?

1:07 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: course i did. he says his name is nyx and hes here 2 bring u some excellent coffee.

Ignis’s breath hitches and his pulse starts to race. A fierce blush blooms on his cheeks and down to his chest, if the sudden warmth he feels is any indication, and Shiva have mercy, why is his body betraying him like this?

1:11 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: igs, u there?

1:12 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: u ok? this guy a stalker? i can send him away and png him if u want.

1:12 PM. I. Scientia, CFO: I’m all right, Gladio. And no, Nyx is not a stalker.

1:12 PM. G. Amicitia, HOS: so should i send him up?

In an uncharacteristic display of informality, Ignis clicks the thumbs up button. Then he straightens his tie, checks his reflection to ensure that his blush has died down and his hair is not quite a mess, and waits in silence charged with anticipation.

*****

Nyx Ulric is not easily intimidated. He is confident almost to a fault and he knows how to use his good looks to charm people into giving him what he wants.

Right now, what he wants is to see Ignis. It took him two days to finally drum up the courage to bring himself across the street, from the warm woods and rustic iron of Selena’s and into the cool steel and glass of Caelum Towers, but Nyx thinks his charm will not work on this hunk of a guy who calls himself the Head of Security of Lucis Caelum Group of Companies.

So Nyx allows himself to be intimidated just a tiny bit. He’s well out of his element here, because the corporate world simply isn’t his thing (thus, Selena’s). Besides, he muses as Mr. Head of Security studies his face and he smiles back serenely, maybe feeling a little pressure would be good for him. His full-on confidence failed him two days ago, after all.

Finally, Mr. Head of Security looks up. “Okay, you can go on up. Elevator’s at the end of the hall to the right. Tap this badge on the reader and press EF.” He slides the said badge across the table toward Nyx with a flick of his fingers.

Nyx picks up the black-and-silver card and asks with a bit of sass, “You’re not gonna ask me for an ID?”

“Nah. He never allows anyone up to his office without a prior appointment so…” Broad shoulders shrug and lips curl up into a slight smile. “Don’t make me drag you back down, yeah?”

Nyx couldn’t tell if it’s a joke. “Right.”

“Go. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Nyx couldn’t tell if that one’s a joke, either.

*****

“Hi Ignis,” Iris’s voice trills from his desk phone. “Your one thirty is here.”

All right then, Ignis takes one final deep breath to compose himself. “Send him in, please. Thank you.”

Two quick taps on the door of his office herald the arrival of his guest. His usual MO is to remain seated, say “Come in,” and continue whatever he’s doing at the time. But this isn’t a usual meeting and so he breaks his self-imposed protocol.

Ignis rises from his careful perch on the edge of his desk to open the door himself. He lets Nyx in with a small smile, says “Let me get that for you,” carefully pries the paper bag from Nyx’s grasp, and leads them to the sitting area where he then places the divine-smelling package onto the coffee table.

Then he moves closer to Nyx, who has stopped a few steps behind him, and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Hello,” Ignis says after a few breathless seconds.

“Hi,” Nyx grins at him. “That was nice. You greet all your guests that way?”

Ignis laughs. “No. Just you,” he says, daring and shy all at once.

Nyx looked a little wary when he crossed the threshold, but now his eyes are bright. Boldly, he says, “Well, I hope you don’t mind me doing this, then, ‘cause I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you outside my shop.”

Nyx loops an arm around his waist to pull him closer and kisses him full on the mouth. When he gasps in delighted surprise, Nyx slots his tongue in confidently and moans appreciatively when Ignis accepts the battle for dominance.

“Fuck,” Nyx breathes when they part for air. “You taste like my coffee. I didn’t know that’s a major fucking turn on for me, shit.”

Ignis clears his throat, fighting down the blush that has made a resurgence. “I may have asked my assistant to get me a Galahdian brew this morning.”

“Ah, that’s why she looked familiar,” Nyx quips. Then he grins again. “Can’t quite get enough of me, huh?”

“Quite,” Ignis admits and Nyx kisses him even more deeply this time.

They break apart, lips swollen and glistening, at the sound of thunder and the patter of raindrops against the floor-to-ceiling glass windows.

“It's raining again,” Ignis sighs wistfully.

“Makes you remember the day that we met, huh?” Nyx teases.

“You say that like it was not just two days ago.”

“Like I said. I already wanted to kiss you that time so a couple of days is a fucking long wait for me,” Nyx says, his arm tightening around Ignis.

“Hmm,” Ignis hums. “Good point.” Then he pulls at Nyx’s shirt for yet another fiery, lingering kiss.

“Fuck, you’re really very good at that,” Nyx pants as they pull apart again. He presses his forehead onto Ignis’s and breathes in deep.

“Ah,” Ignis says playfully. “But your coffee is even better. Better than excellent, even.”

Nyx’s responding smile is particularly wicked, and Ignis forgets about the cup of excellent coffee waiting for him on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be another chapter? Who knows! I only go where the muses take me. Haha. :sweat smile emoji:
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡♡
> 
> Find me on Tumblr. I'm also raidelle over yonder. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Nyx spend a steamy night in Selena's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a new chapter! These two just won't leave me alone! *giggles*

“Holy shit,” Nyx groans. “Do that… mmm, do that again.”

“What?” Ignis asks with a wicked little laugh. He pulls out and slams back in with such force that the table where Nyx is bent over skids forward with a loud whine. “That?”

Nyx could only moan his pleasure.

“Didn’t quite catch that, love. Say that again.”

The commanding yet playful tone draws out another moan from Nyx. “Babe, please. Just -- just…”

Ignis gives a shallow thrust this time. “Just what?”

“Fuck. Just make me come. I want to come. Please,” Nyx says in between heavy pants.

Ignis chuckles, though his breaths are becoming more and more labored. “But I’m quite…” he gives a little roll of his hips that sends his cock deeper into Nyx. “Still quite enjoying myself.”

“Astrals.” Nyx is surprised he even has the air to laugh. “I knew you’d be like this.”

Another powerful snap of Ignis’s hips sends the table another few inches forward. “Like what, love?”

“Fucking good at, oh _fuck_ Iggy, fucking good at sex.” Nyx presses his cheek further onto the table and he swears he could feel the grain of it on his skin. “Shit, you feel so good.”

“You feel so good,” Ignis echoes. “Are you ready for me?”

Nyx lifts his head long enough to give Ignis a dirty grin. “Give it to me, babe.”

“Touch yourself,” Ignis commands. He pulls out slow, torturously so, and Nyx moans for what he feels is like the hundredth time that night.

He’d just wrapped a hand around his aching cock when Ignis pushes back in, fast and brutal, and he yells in satisfaction. “ _Fuck_ , yes!”

Nyx is thankful for the late hour, thankful for the rain pounding on the roof that masks the sound of their lovemaking, the indecent slap of skin on sweaty skin, their loud breaths and shouts of pleasure. He closes his eyes tight, works his hand furiously up and down his cock, his rhythm as erratic as Ignis’s thrusts.

“I’m coming, Iggy. Fuck, I’m so close,” Nyx says and his hand almost falters in its grip. He pumps himself a few more times before he finally gives in, spilling himself in white-hot spurts onto the floor.

Ignis lets out a helpless cry as he shudders at the feeling of Nyx’s muscles squeezing him. His orgasm follows not a second later, and Nyx shivers at the feeling of the hot, thick shaft pulsing inside him.

Ignis collapses onto Nyx’s back, breathless and sated. “Oh gods, that was --”

“Fantastic? Mind-blowing? Fucking amazing?” Nyx laughs.

“Yes, all of those. Thank you. And I’m sorry.” He places a tender kiss on the stubbled cheek, right beneath the small tattoo.

Nyx laughs again. “Okay, the thank you, I understand. But sorry? What for?”

“I didn’t mean for our first time to be like this.” Nyx could feel every movement of Ignis’s shrug, stuck together as they are.

“Like what? Me bent over a table in my own coffee shop and thoroughly, utterly blissed-out fucked?”

“Well, yes. Not that I’d put it so crudely but…” Ignis turns his head toward the windows and sighs. “I’d have loved to have taken you to a nice dinner and taken my time with you and --”

“Fuck, Iggy. Don’t worry ‘bout all that.” He wiggles a bit to signal Ignis to pull out and move; Ignis does so with a faint sound of discontent, and Nyx has to smile. He grabs Ignis’s cheeks and places a kiss on his mouth, light and sweet. “We’ve got some time, yeah? We can do it next time. But this? This is perfect.” He kisses Ignis again.

Ignis smiles. “Next time then. I promise.”

Nyx winks. “I’ll hold you to that. Now, as much as I hate to move because frankly, my legs feel like jelly, we gotta go clean up. Lib’s opening tomorrow and I don’t want to traumatize him.”

“Actually, I have a favor to ask, if that’s alright with you?”

“Sure thing. What is it?”

*****  
The next day, Ignis replaces the old game table in his office at Caelum Towers with a wood-and-iron one that smells faintly of Galahdian brew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much welcome. Please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> If you want to holler at me on Tumblr, I'm also raidelle over there. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is working late and Nyx coaxes him to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for Day 1 of Ignyx Week 2018, using the prompts late-night coffee and kissing.
> 
> This particular scenario happens right before the events of the previous chapter, aka, what happened before they had some wild table sex. ^^;

Nyx [11:49 PM] shut that laptop down and go home. 

Ignis [11:51 PM] What are you talking about?

Ignis [11:52 PM] I was sleeping and then your message woke me up.

Nyx: [11:52 PM] haha. nice try.

Ignis [11:53 PM] What do you mean?

Nyx [11:53 PM] your office lights are still on.

Drats. Ignis cursed mentally and glared at the offending lights. He pinched the bridge of his nose and fired up his messaging app again. 

Ignis [11:55 PM] The annual financial review is coming up and I have to be prepared.

Nyx [11:56 PM] i dunno what that is but i bet it can wait. 

Ignis [11:58 PM] It absolutely can't.

Nyx [11:58 PM] then why r u texting me? 

Ignis [12:00 AM] Might I remind you that you texted me first.

Nyx [12:01 AM] yeah but u still replied. 

Nyx [12:01 AM] so. not too urgent. u can take a break. 

Ignis sighed. He had about four more days to finish everything, so Nyx wasn't entirely wrong. However, Ignis liked to be prepared long before the deadline so he didn't get caught off-guard by anything. He definitely didn't have the time to dawdle. 

Nyx [12:04 AM] cmon babe. im still here at the shop to close. if u dont want 2 go home then come down for a cup of coffee at least.

“Babe?” Ignis whispered to himself, slightly incredulous but also flustered. They'd known each other seven days! Granted, they’d shared quite some heated kisses just three days in, but still.

Ignis shook his head with a helpless smile. 

Ignis [12:06 AM] I’ll be right down.You better have a large Galahdian brew ready for me when I get there.

Nyx [12:07 AM] u got it babe.

* * *

Selena's was dim when Ignis arrived, the ‘Closed’ sign flipped, but Nyx was there to open the door before he could even knock.

“Hi, gorgeous,” he said. “Come on in. Your coffee's waiting. And a cookie, too ‘cause I’m extra nice.”

Ignis laughed. “Are these still on the house? I'm racking up quite a tab aren’t I?”

Nyx led him to the checkout counter, which had a small bar attached. “If you really wanna pay, you can just give me a kiss later,” he winked.

“You charge a steep price for your coffee, Mr. Ulric.” Ignis lifted the mug to his lips and he had to swallow a moan of satisfaction at the first touch of the blessed spiced caffeine on his tongue. 

Nyx was grinning at him, as if he knew what Ignis had just done. “I think my coffee's more than worth it,” he said, his blue-gray gaze like a stormy sky.

“Hmm. That’s true.” Ignis smiled as he took another sip. “So go finish closing up and come back later for your kiss.”

* * *

Nyx emerged from the back office barely fifteen minutes later, just as Ignis was placing his empty mug back down on the counter with a decisive thump.

“I think I’m ready for my payment now,” he said. He spun Ignis’s bar stool to face him, grinning when Ignis’ knees parted to accommodate him. 

“Of course,” Ignis said. He dropped a playful peck on Nyx's lips then backed away. “There, I believe that's a fair exchange.”

“I don’t think so.”

“No? How about this one?” He gave a firmer close-mouthed kiss this time.

“A bit better, but I think you're selling me short.”

“Oh?” Ignis arched a brow. “How about this one, then?”

He cupped Nyx's face in both hands and, without preamble, swooped in to cover Nyx’s mouth with his own, tongue demanding entrance the second their lips melded.

They kissed like that for a while, dirty and wet and wanting, until Nyx pulled away for a breath. “Fuck, yeah. That's more like it.”

“Maybe I should give you more, then? Pay for those other coffees you gave me a few days ago?” Ignis was dazed, to say the least, and it was disconcerting and exhilarating for him to be so out of control with Nyx. 

“Yeah, that's a great idea.” Nyx grabbed him this time, surging up to kiss him thoroughly senseless. His tongue explored every corner of Ignis's mouth, moaning in delight every so often. “Fuck, it's really such a fucking turn on when I taste my coffee on your tongue.”

“I drank three large ones today,” Ignis admitted. “I can’t get enough.”

“Of my coffee?” Nyx gave him a mock pout.

“Yes. And you of course.” Ignis gave him another seemingly innocent peck. “But you're an astute businessman and cocky bastard to boot so I think you already assumed that.” He licked at Nyx's lips.

“I might have, yeah. But it's nice to hear you confirm it.” Nyx gave him a rakish grin. “Now come on and kiss me some more.”

Ignis dove in, spilling out of the bar stool and into Nyx's arms. “I'll give you more than a kiss, you insufferably gorgeous man,” he growled.

“I can't wait.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holler at me on Tumblr. I'm @raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
